Helping Harmony
by ladyMagica18
Summary: Harmony has always wanted to find her father, but recently she's been losing all trails leading to him. Now, with the help from Urial Benedict she can finally get the man. However the closer they get to him, the more danger that seems to come at them, and the closer she get to Uriel. Until she discovers who Uriel truly is to her.
1. Chapter 1

_**I do not own the Benedict series, I am not Joss Stirling. Please read series, and Remembering Indigo before reading this story.**_

_**Chapter 1**_

I stood there, frozen at the sight of mom. She didn't look right, and her entire body was covered in blood. There was a puddle of blood forming where she was. I look at Mrs. Fairchild, standing over mom with a bloody cleaver dripping blood. She turns towards me, and I see her front is covered in blood. She slowly walks toward me and I slowly back away. I hit a wall, I feel a scream in my throat that won't come out. Mrs. fairchild is practically on top of me and raises the cleaver, as I sink to the floor.

"Devil child." She whispers as she swings the cleaver towards me. I sit up in bed screaming. I rubbed my face with both hands, trying to get rid of the aftereffects of the dream. I bring up my knees and wrap my arms around them as I look at the clock. 3:00 am, I look at the bottle of sleep medication next to the clock and grimace. I hated to take those pills, but I had to fly to Seattle for Indigo's baby shower. The flight wasn't until 10:00 am, but I wanted to be well rested so I didn't accidentally fall asleep on the plane and dream. I sighed, grabbing the pill bottle and went into the bathroom. I grabbed the cup on the sink, poured water into it, and swallowed the pills with the water. I put the cup back and looked at myself in the mirror. I was pale, had dark circles around my eyes, and my hair looked like it deflating. I went back to bed to sleep until eight, when I had to get dressed, pack, and leave for my flight.

* * *

After my flight, I went to the cafe Indigo wanted me to go to when I got here. When I got there I didn't see her. _Maybe I'm early._ I went to order a black earl gray tea. I sat down at a table near the door with my tea and looked at my watch. 1:30, I sighed and let my arm drop. The only time I arrive to a social occasion _on time_, and she's late. Well I shouldn't be to hard on her, she is pregnant with twins after all. She's probably still having lunch, I feel a bit sorry that Victor has to deal with this. I pulled out my father's notebook and began to reread it when I heard someone clear their throat. I looked up to, perhaps, one of the most attractive men on the planet. He had wavy, brown hair that reached the nape of his neck, hazel-green eyes, lean physique, about 6'2, and had bronze skin that reminded me of mythical gods.

"You wouldn't happen to be Harmony Crow, by chance?" He asked. I cocked an eyebrow

"Who wants to know?" I asked eyeing him He held out his hand.

"I'm Uriel Benedict, Victor's older brother." I blinked surprised, then took his hand.

"Uriel, like the archangel?" He blinked as well before sitting.

"I think you're the only one who's made that connection."

"Well, I'm special that way." We lapsed into silence, and were uncomfortable immediately.

"So . . . What do you do for a living?" He asked.

"I'm a private investigator. How about you?"

"I am currently in the middle of getting a degree in forensic science." I nodded.

"Cool." We sat there quietly for a few seconds, until Uriel pointed at the notebook.

"What's that?" I look at the book, feeling nostalgic for a second.

"I guess you can say, it's a case I've been working on for a while."

"I take it by the look on your face, it's personal?" I nodded.

"Used to belong to a savant scientist I met once when I was five. Only problem is that I keep running out of leads to find him." I look outside at the people, cheek on fist, and sighed.

"What did he do?" My eyes narrow in anger.

"He kidnapped and experimented on thirty innocent women, and wasn't caught for it."

"Would it help if you remembered what he looked like?"

"Probably. Would be even better if he just happened to be across the street. Why, what do you have in mind?"

"I have the ability to read people's past. I was thinking that I could take you back that day you mention." I stared at him in awe. It would be great to know what the doctor looked like, but it probably involved Uriel going into my mind. I thought about the victims, and their suffering happening to other people. Their pain was worth suffering a few minutes of having someone in my head. I eyed Uriel warily.

"Are you saying that you would like to help me find the man?"

"Yes."

"Alright. I have things to do after this, but I'l be free by six. How do you want to do this?"

"We could get a room at a hotel if you want to be private about this." I nodded. "Then I'll get us a room at this place by Indigo's office." Just then Indigo and Victor came in.

"Sorry we're late, I was finishing up lunch." She said apologetically. I smiled at my poor friend. It's been seven months since I last saw her, and she looked massive. She waddled over to the chair next to me, and gently plopped herself in the chair while Victor went to order drinks.

"Man, do I miss the days when I could walk. I can't wait for these babies to come out." I smile at her complaining. "Anyway, what were you guys talking about before we got here?" I glanced at Uriel before answering.

"Oh, just stuff." She looked at me skeptical. "We decided to get rooms at hotels, instead of going to your place." Now she looked crest-fallen. Man were pregnant women sensitive. Indigo suddenly jumped, then winced as she rubbed a spot on her side.

"Are you alright?" Uriel asked sounding worried.

"I'm fine. It's just, sometimes they kick hard." Victor came back with a tea for Indigo and a coffee for himself.

"So are you excited to become parents?" I asked. This time it was Victor who was crest-fallen.

"What's up bro?" Uriel asked.

"He's just upset about the whole child-birthing process, and what I'll go through." Indigo answered. "Personally though, I can't wait to get rid of this extra weight. It's exhausting carrying round two babies day after day."

"Have you picked out names for them?" I asked.

"Well I'm name one Madison Karla, which made your mother burst into tears by the way." She gave a pointed look at Uriel, who shrugged in response. "And I haven't decided what to name the other one." She winced again, then frowned at her stomach while rubbing it. "I swear, they're already fighting each other, and they're not even here yet." She complained. I looked at my watch to how much time passed, almost half an hour. As I looked up, I saw a woman approaching Indigo.

"Aww, can I feel?" The woman asked, lifting her hand.

"How would you like to feel a punch in the nose." Indigo snapped back. The woman quickly ran off, and I stared at Indigo surprised by her reaction.

"I have never, in my life, seen you act that way towards someone." I confess.

"Why don't you get pregnant, and see what it's like to have random people come up and want to touch you." She replied. I finished my drink then stood up.

"Well I have things to do, so I'll see you tomorrow." I said as I went to the door. As I was exiting, I took one last look at Uriel to see him looking at me. I quickly looked away and walked down the street.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

__After finally finishing getting gifts for Indigo's baby shower, I went to the hotel Uriel told me to go to. The place wasn't grand, but it did have a pleasing look about it. I went to the front desk, and waited to be tended while looking out for Uriel.

"Can I help you?" I turned around to see a woman at the desk with a professional smile.

"Has a Uriel Benedict checked in yet?" She checked her computer.

"Not yet, would you like to wait?"

"No need, I'm Uriel Benedict." I jumped at his voice and saw him on my right. The girl at the desk blushed at the sight of him, and immediately looked down. I don't know why, but it irked me. She handed him the key, and Uriel grabbed my hand and dragged me to the elevator. When we got in, I yanked my hand away and glared at him. He looked conflicted for a few minutes, then looked away, scowling. I scoffed, then leaned back and crossed my arms. The elevator dinged, and I followed Uriel to the room. As he opened the door, I covered a long yawn.

"Tired?" He asked, eyeing me.

"I don't sleep well" I answered, walking past him into the room. The room had large bed, a small media centre, a little table with chairs, and a balcony. I walked over to the end of the bed, sat down and sighed. "So how do we do this?" I asked, watching him close the door.

"I'll look into your mind, and try to bring up the memory. I'll also need physical contact with you." I cringed at the level of intimacy needed. "Is there something wrong?" I looked at Uriel and saw he had a look of curiosity.

"I'm not really comfortable with close proximity, that includes telepathy." I sighed. "Oh well, it's just the one memory right?" Uriel had a sheepish look on his face, and I frowned. "What is it?"

"Well, in order to find the right memory, I'm going to have to go through all of them." He confessed. I froze for a moment. The last thing I wanted was for someone to know my darkest secrets, I mean, didn't everyone. But the only way I could finally catch that monster was by looking into the past.

"You swear, whatever you see, you won't tell anyone else." Uriel made a concerned look before agreeing. Taking a deep, I took off my jacket and tossed it on one of the chairs. I put my hands together on my lap and mentally prepared myself for the memories I was about to face. I heard Uriel take his jacket off, walk towards me, sit down right next to me, and gently put his hand on both of mine.

"You don't have to do it this way you know." He whispered. With my heart beating fast and emotions beginning to overflow, I looked up at Uriel's face. It shown so much tenderness and compassion, that tears threatened to form in my eyes. I shook my head, trying to clear it.

"No, this is the best way." He put his other hand around my neck and leaned his head forward, while closing his eyes. I closed my eyes and found myself in a white room with a gloomy door in front of me. I reached for the knob, but stopped before I could actually grab it.

_It's alright. You can trust me._

I shuddered at his voice, it so different from Indigo"s in sound and how it felt. I focused on his words and the feelings behind them. I grabbed the knob with a firm grip, turn it , and went through the door. I was in a tree, reaching towards Mr. Tom, our cat. He was perched on the same branch I was on, hissing and swatting me every time I tried to grab him.

"Harmony Cassandra Crow! What on earth are you doing?" I flinched at the voice, and looked down to see mommy looking at me, very angrily.

"I'm trying to get him down." I said pointing at Mr. Tom.

"I don't care, you get immediately before you break your neck." I turned around, and slowly got down. As soon as my feet touched the ground, mommy turned me around and hugged me hard. "Don't you ever scare me like that again Harmony. Do you understand?"

"Yes." I heard footsteps on the grass, and turned my head to see a tall man, with the same hair I had. Mommy turned, saw the man, and stood up putting me behind her.

"Mika, it's been a while. I see the child is in good condition as well." I didn't like the way this man was looking at me.

"You better leave now, before the neighbors think something's wrong and call the police." I looked up at mommy. She was very unhappy to see this person, and it scared me.

"I'm only here to drop off something of mine. I'll leave as soon as you take it."

"Why should I?"

"Because it will explain everything relating to the child, and I have high hopes for her potential." I whimpered from the man's stare.

"There is nothing wrong with my daughter, so you can just leave!"

"Nothing? You mean that nothing weird or unexplainable happens around her from time to time?" Mommy flinched and made a worried face. I frowned, was he talking about how things would just break down sometimes? The man walked to mommy and held out an old book. "Trust me Mika, it will help." Mommy looked at the book, then took it. The man smiled then walked away. The next years quickly went be, until we reached a certain summer day when I was seven years old. I was coming back from playing at the neighborhood park. I was going up to my room when the doorbell rang, and a chill went down my spine. Mom went to answer the door, and went back down the stair to see what was going on.

"Mrs. Fairchild, is something wrong?" I flinched at the name. I didn't like Mrs. Fairchild, she always looked at me like I was not human.

"I'm fine dear. May I come in?" Mom backed up to let Mrs. Fairchild in. As soon as she entered the house, Mrs. Fairchild quickly closed the, while hiding something behind her back.

"Is this about Harmony?" Mom asked.

"Yes actually, can we discuss this in the kitchen? I'm very thirsty."

"Sure." Mom turned around to lead her to the kitchen, when Mrs. Fairchild raised her other hand, which held a cleaver, swing down at mom. Mom screamed when the knife hit her and fell to the ground. Mom turned around, raising her arms against Mrs. Fairchild's next swing. I screamed as I watched Mrs. Fairchild hack at my mother. When she stopped, she began to walk toward me raising the cleaver. I backed away into a wall and slowly sank to the floor, shaking with fear.

"Devil-child." She called me, swinging down the cleaver.

"No!" I screamed. I raised my arms over me and closed my eyes. I heard a thud, but didn't feel a thing. I opened my eyes to see the cleaver on the floor. I looked up to see Mrs. Fairchild clutching her chest, gasping. She fell to the floor and didn't move. I slowly got up, and walked past her to my mother. I fell to my knees, and stared at my mother. She was covered in blood, her blue eyes were now grey-looking, and hair auburn hair was turning red from the blood. Tears fell down my face, and I reached for my mother and began calling her. A neighbor came over, and called 911 immediately. The police and ambulance came and took me away from my mother. The memories continued to move on as I watched being given to my uncle, meeting Indigo, finding out I was a savant, the growth of our friendship, school. Eventually leading to a phone call, one night four years ago. I glared at the phone as it continued to ring. Who is even awake at this time of night, except for me. Sighing, I picked up the phone and answered it.

"Hello?" I asked groggily.

"Is this Harmony Crow?" A woman asked.

"Yeah."

"I need to talk to you. It's concerning your father." This caught my attention.

"What?" The woman rambled of an address, told me to come over quickly, then hung up. I stared at the address, debating whether or not to throw it the trash. I sighed, put on some clothes, and headed to the place. It was an old apartment building, that looked like it seen better days. I went up to where I was supposed to go, and knocked on the door. A short, mousy-brown haired woman, with flat brown eyes opened the door.

"Are you Ms. Crow?" I nodded, and she moved aside to let me in. She closed the door then lead me to a room. When I entered the room, I saw newspaper articles everywhere, with post-it notes and thread-pin connections.

"You said this had something to do with my father?" I asked looking at a few articles on the wall from three years ago.

"Your mother and I were kidnapped and impregnated, along with twenty-eight other women, by a doctor named Adrien Black." As I read the articles I noticed that most of them were about death. Mother's killing themselves before they came to full-term, mother's killing their children, claiming they weren't human, freak accidents, and a lot of teen suicides. I froze at the sight of one particular article, 'Old woman has heart-attack after murdering mother; daughter comments that older woman called her "devil-child"' I turned to the woman to see her holding an article, and crying. She came over to me and handed me the article. 'Teen takes own life; leaves note telling "I can't stand being different anymore"" There was a picture of a boy, who looked a lot like the woman in front of me.

"I loved my son, and I knew that he wasn't like other people. I guess my love wasn't enough." I felt sorrow fill my chest, and I'm reminded of my mother. Then I remember an old book she was given when I was very young and words whisper back to me. _"It will explain everything relating to the child."_

I open my eyes and look up at Uriel, who looks at me with such sadness that it touched my heart. I cupped his face and kissed him. He wrapped his arms around me, and kissed me back. I somehow straddled him, and pushed down to the bed. I felt in a daze as I reached the edge of his shirt, never separating from his lips. I'm quickly pulled out of my daze when Uriel pushes me away.

"I'm sorry, I got carried away." I blinked at Uriel, then got off him and looked away. "I'll take the floor-."

"Don't be silly, the bed is big enough for us to share. This was just an accident, it won't happen again." I take off my pants, socks, and t-shirt, leaving me in my camisole and panties, and climb in the left side of the bed. I hear Uriel undress, turn off the lights, and climb in the right side of the bed. I feel tears fall down my face and turn my head into the pillow. I don't understand why I feel this way, he's right. We shouldn't be together like that, so why does my heart feel like it's being ripped apart?


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

I had a terrible night, I didn't sleep at all. The only comfort I have this morning is that Uriel didn't look any better than myself. As we drove to Indigo's house, I stared out the window, watching the rain drizzle down.

"You know, people are going to ask what happened." I sighed at his comment.

"Is this a subtle way of saying that I should tell someone. 'Cause if is, I'd just like to remind you that I already have."

"Indigo doesn't count. You haven't told her everything." I felt a surge of outrage, and rounded on him.

"What my secrets are, and who I tell them to is none of your business!You gave me your word that you wouldn't tell anyone about what you saw, and that's all that matters." I sit back against the seat and reach into my pocket for my iPhone. "Besides could you tell your brothers about something so horrific, and watch the guilt build in their eyes as you tell them?" Uriel didn't say anything, but tightened his grip on the wheel. "That's what I thought." I put the earphones and press play. I listen to the song for a minute when I realize it's "Boum Boum" by Enigma. I scowl at the song before skipping it, "Dad's Gonna Kill Me" started playing instead. I leaned into the seat and stared out the window again.

* * *

By the time we arrived at Indigo's I only wanted two things, a shower and a nap. I grabbed my things and knocked on the door. Indigo opened it, and made quizzical face.

"Rough night?"She asked as I kicked off my shoes.

"You have no idea." I replied walking past her, up the staircase, and to the first room on the left. I walked into the bathroom, quietly closed the door and leaned against it while dropping my stuff on the floor. I pulled my phone out of my pocket, pulled out my earphones, and dialed my law enforcement buddy, Grace Tanner. I peeled off my jacket, as I waited for Grace to pick up. Her voicemail answered instead, and I left a message asking her to run a search using last night's memory and to call me back as soon as she got the results. I exited the bathroom to hang up my jacket in the closet, and put my phone on the edge of the dresser. I went back into the bathroom, quickly took off my clothes, and started the shower. I got in the shower when it was warm enough, and moaned at how wonder it felt. As I washed myself, I quietly sang "Boum Boum". When I finished, I put on a white cami and t-shirt with a pair of jeans from my bag, redid my hair, and exited the bathroom. I abruptly stopped moving when I saw Uriel Benedict lying face down on the bed, wearing only his pants. Before I knew what I was doing, I was lying on the bed, watching him. As I tucked a strand of his hair behind his ear, I wondered what was it about Uriel that made me so infatuated with him. I looked at his bare skin, and saw nothing marring it. As opposed to myself with a few scars from the occasional overreaction of the subject and my tattoos. My gaze fell to his lips and I bit my lip, resisting the urge to lean over and kiss him. I shook the thought from my head and turned on my back while biting my thumb. I shouldn't be thinking like this, I need to focus on catching Adrian Black. Sighing I pulled my hand away and dropped to my side. I was about to get up and leave, when something grabbed me, and pulled me back down. I looked down to see Uriel's arm hooked around my waist. I looked at his face again to see him frowning. He moaned a little, mumbling something, and pulled me closer to him, nuzzling into my shoulder. Knowing I wasn't going anywhere soon, I hooked my arm under head and just watched him sleep peacefully again. After a while I felt my eyelids droop. As I was about to pass out, I heard Uriel mumble something again.

"Harmony." I smiled at the action, before finally giving into sleep.

* * *

"Bad karma! Oh! Yeah! Baby that's what you got. Bad karma. Oh! Yeah! Whether you believe it or not!" I jumped, startled awake by my ringtone. I quickly turned over, sit on the side of the bed, grab my phone and answer it.

"Hello?" I asked groggily.

"Hey, it's Grace-"

"Who?" I asked yawning.

"Grace Tanner. The friend you phoned three hours ago to search the Canadian database for a certain tall, blond man." I was wide awake now, and paying very close attention to the conversation.

"What did you find?" I heard a sigh. Not good news.

"Only that it does match the description for Dr. Black, however no one with that description has been seen in Canada in recent years. So he's either dead, underwent a huge surgical operation-"

"Or not in the country at all. I had a feeling that might the case, I just needed to make sure." I sighed and rubbed my forehead.

"I've asked a friend from collage to help if that's okay with you. They should phone me back with results by tomorrow."

"Thanks, I appreciate it." I hung up, and turned around. Uriel was still asleep on his stomach. I made a small smile, then leaned over and kissed him on the temple. He stirred, mumbled, then grabbed a pillow and burrowed his face into it. I went to the bathroom to get my bag, and left for a different room. I went downstairs, after finding a free room three doors down the hall. I began to smell something delicious, and heard my stomach growl loudly. I went to the kitchen to see the housekeeper, Ms. Kavanagh, cooking. I noticed that the house was quiet, and looked around to try and find someone.

"They're picking up the rest of the family from the airport." I turned to Ms. Kavanagh. "They should be back soon." She informed me.

"Is there anything to eat in the meantime? I'm starving." Ms. Kavanagh laughed, then went to the fridge and pulled out a covered dish of Fettuccine Alfredo.

"This should tide you over until lunch." I accepted the dish, uncovered it, and put it into the microwave. I finished the pasta ten minutes later and noticed that it'd stopped raining. I went outside to the flower garden, and wandered around. After a while, I came back in to see Uriel coming down the stairs. When he reached bottom, he turned around and stared at me. I crossed my arms, and narrowed my eyes at him. I wasn't going to let him have any control over me. He marched over to me and grabbed my wrist.

"We need to talk." He said as he dragged me into the study, closing the door behind us. "Okay here's the deal. I'm helping you find Adrian Black." Was he joking?

"You're funny." I say sarcastically.

"I'm serious."

"So am I. You have no reason to do this, so why?"

"Because you need it." I scoffed at his idea, and walked past him to the door. I had my hand on the knob, when both his hands slammed against the doors. My breathing hitched as I felt the heat rolling off his body.

"I know how you feel. I felt that through your memories, but if you keep doing things like this you're going to end up dead. I can sympathize with your goals, and that's why I want to help."

"I stood there, touched by his conviction. How did he have this hold over me, when no one else did.

"Alright, I'll you help me, but you cannot tell your family what we're doing." I turn around to face him. "I don't want anymore people to accept this risk." His eyes pierced right through me, as if looking into my soul.

"I gave you my word I wouldn't tell anyone right?" I nodded. "Then trust me." He took his hands off, opened the door, and walked past me. I stood then slowly wrapped my arms around myself. Why did he always leave me feeling like this? Was him, or something completely different? I'd have to ask Indigo when she got back.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

I looked outside and saw the storm that quickly developed get worse. I stood off to the side, watching the entire family collaborate together on preparing for the newest additions to the family. Memories of my mother and I together like surface, and I motion to leave. I felt a hand on my arm, and turned to see Indigo with a concerned look.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah." I replied a little too quickly. "Just feeling a little nostalgic." I looked away, at Uriel. I watched him talking with his brothers, until he looked at me. I quickly looked away, feeling my cheeks warm, and glanced at Indigo. She had her hands on her hips and gave me a look of skepticism.

"We need to talk." She said grabbing my hand, waddling us to the library. She waved her hand, closing the door, and turned around to face me.

"Okay, enough with the secretive behavior. What's going on with you and Uriel?"

"Nothing is going on with me and Uriel." I inwardly cringe at my false accusation.

"Hmm. Okay, can we try that with a little more conviction this time?" She said sarcastically. Crap, she's not going to stop until she gets an answer.

"I asked him to help me go through my memories in case I missed something." I looked at the floor. Indigo waddled over, and rubbed my arm.

"Is that why you seem on edge?"

"I guess." It was partly why I was feeling that way.

"Why do I get the sense there's more?" I took a deep breath for confidence.

"Well, ever since then, I can't stop thinking about him. It's like, part of me now belongs to him." I confess. My words hang in the air for a few minutes.

"I don't believe it." I look up at Indigo. "You're in love." I gave a look of disbelief.

"What? No way." She face was for of giddiness.

"That just further proves my point. You, Ms. I'm-too-busy-enjoying-my-life-and-freedom-to-have- someone-hold-me-down, is in love with sweet, sensible, Uriel Benedict."

"This is stupid. I've only known him for two days."

"So, it took me fifteen minutes to fall in love with Victor."

"This is crazy, you know that right?"

"You're in love. You're in love." She teases.

"Shut up." We both laugh at our immaturity. Indigo suddenly gasps in pain, and hunches over holding her stomach. "Are you okay?" She bit her.

"Nope. I think my water just broke." She said in a tight voice. Panic rising, I helped her sit down, while scanning the room for a couch. Indigo winced in pain again. "Christ!" She gasps, and started to pant. The door opened, I turned to see Victor. His eyes widened, when he saw Indigo. He headed towards her, as headed towards a window.

"Baby? You okay?" He asked, sounding worried.

"Depends on what you mean."

"Come on, we'll get you to a hospital."

"That's not a good idea." I tell him as I look at the storm. "The storm could easily change into a hurricane, you don't want to be stuck out there." Soon everyone came by and saw what was going on.

"Shouldn't we get her to a doctor?" Yves asked.

"Can any of you change the weather?" I ask rhetorically. I look at Ms. Kavanagh. "Are there any storm provisions?"

"Downstairs." I nod then look at Xav. "You're the med student, yeah?"

"Yeah." He said sounding confused. I walk to him, grab his shoulders.

"How'd you like some hands-on experience?" I say, pushing him towards Indigo. Xav starts to panic.

"What? I can't! What if I mess up?"

"Then your brother and I will take turns murdering you." Xav's face was full of despair. "Look, you're not going to mess up because that's your sister-in-law and nieces, and you would would lay your life down for them." He seemed stunned by my okay words, then took a deep and became serious. "Pick two people to help you and Victor." I told him, reassuringly.

"Mom and Crystal."

"Alright." I say, shoving him into the library. "Everyone else, get downstairs. We're boarding up the house."

* * *

I was in one of the bedrooms, nailing the window shut, when I heard someone come in. I turned around to see Uriel, and I felt my heart do a flip.

"They moved Indigo to one of the study couches, first floor's pretty much boarded up, all that's left are just a few more rooms."

"Good." I turn back to the window to make sure it's shut.

"So what did you and Indigo talk about?" I scoffed.

"Nothing important, it was pretty much stupid."

"What was?" I shook my head, and turned around. The lights suddenly went out, and I sighed in the darkness.

"Typical. Just, typical." I walked to the door, but tripped, crashing into Uriel. Blushing I pushed away from Uriel, went through the door, and down the stairs. It was fairly dark, and I walked into the island reaching for the emergency candles. Lighting a candle, I looked around for anyone else. As I reached for the small dishes, I realized most of them were probably upstairs. I walked to the study, candles and dishes in hand. Crystal lets me in, and we set up candles around the room. I glance at Indigo, who looked ready to pass out. Victor was to her right, holding her hand in both of his, and Karla was to her left, rubbing her arm and giving her reassurances. Indigo squeezed her eyes shut, and whimpered as a contraction hit her. I looked at Xav who, for lack of a better word, looked like hell. He seemed tired, pale, and strained. There was a basin of water, medical scissors, and a few towels and washcloths next to him. He dipped his fingers in the basin, then pulled them out and shook them dry.

"It's cold."

"I'll get Yves." I said, swiping some candles. I walked back up the stairs, and started searching rooms. I reached for the knob of one door, when it suddenly swung open. Uriel was standing there, with a look of curiosity. "I'm looking for Yves, do you know where he is?"

"Three doors down." He answered. He grabbed my candle, and began to walk down the hall. I quickly followed behind him, until he stopped and knocked on a door. Yves opened the door, looking a little flush with his shirt wrinkled and glasses slightly skewed.

"Yes?"

"Xav needs you downstairs." I tell him, handing him a candle. Yves fixes his glasses, and takes the candle. It automatically lights and he walks past us. We watch him for a few seconds, before look back into the room. Phee was walk out, while smoothing down her shirt. "Hopefully, we won't find Zed and Sky in a similar state." Slowly, we gathered everyone up and brought them downstairs to the library. After a few minutes, Yves came back and joined Phee. A couple hours later, the storm died and Karla came out holding a baby.

"Lets go introduce you to the rest of your family, little Madison." She cooed. I left the library, and stopped to see Crystal helping Xav walk to the living room.

"Hey." I said, catching their attention. "Good job."

"Yeah well, it's family. What can you do?" Xav replied, sounding a little slurred. They continued to walk to the living room, as I walked into the study. I opened the door to see Indigo holding the second baby with Victor's arm around her shoulders, both of them looking down adoringly.

"Hey." I greeted. They both looked up and smiled at me. I walked to the spot where Karla was, sat down, and looked at the baby with marvel. "How are you feeling?" I asked looking up at my friend.

"Exhausted, yet absolutely happy at the same time." She answered as Victor kissed her temple, they both looked back down at the baby.

"What did you decide to name her?" I ask, looking at the baby.

"We decided to name her Cassandra. After her devoted, loving aunt." I felt a surge of joy, as tears threatened to fall.

"Thank you." I say, my voice cracking a bit. I get up and leave them alone to enjoy the moment.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

I sat at the top of the bed, staring at my phone. The electricity was fixed a little over an hour ago, and there was no message from Grace or her friend. The door opened, and I looked up to see Mrs. Benedict come in. She quietly closed the door, walked over to the bed, and sat in front of me.

"I just came by to thank you for what you've done." I blinked at her, stunned. "If it weren't for you Victor might have tried to get Indigo to the hospital, and I wouldn't be with my grandchildren right now." She put her hand on my knee, then got up to leave.

"Wait!" The word was out of my mouth before I had time to process it. Karla turned around with a surprised look on her face.

"Yes?" I sat there with my mouth hanging open. Why the hell did I say anything? What use was there to have her stay here a little longer.

"I-um, um, I." Great. Just great. Now I sounded like an idiot. Karla gave me a knowing smile, and sat back down.

"It's alright. You can trust me to keep this between us." I took a deep breath before I delved into the topic I was most curious about.

"What's it like? Having a soulfinder?" She looked away, as if gazing into a distant, happy place.

"It's indescribable at best, but when you're with your soulfinder, it's like you're finally whole. As if you were missing some essential part of yourself before you both met."

"How can you tell whether or not the person is your soulfinder?"

"Through a telepathic connection usually. Once that connection is made, it's like a snap and you wake up to the truth and you just know. You know, since Crystal is a soulseeker you could ask her to help find yours." I looked down. Maybe someday I'd like to meet him, but right now I just wanted to get Black and move on. I felt Karla put her hand on my knee again. "You don't have carry all your burdens by yourself you know." Just then my phone went off, and I looked down to see it was an unknown number.

"Excuse me, I have to take this." I say getting up and leaving the room. "Hello?" I ask answering the phone.

"Is this Harmony Crow?" A man spoke.

"Yes."

"The search you requested has come up with something." I held my breath in anticipation. "The current location for Mr. Black is Tacoma, Washington."

* * *

I reached Uriel's room and went in, without knocking.

"I got a hit on where Black is, so-" I stopped talking at the sight of Uriel. He had just gotten out of the shower, because he still had water in him in some places. He was currently drying his hair, while wearing very snug, low-cut jeans. Very snug, and low-cut just enough that, at the right angle, you could see the top of his-. _Get a hold of yourself, woman!_ I bit my lip, wondering what it would be like to possess that body for one's pleasure. Uriel looked up, and my entire face turned red.

"You were saying something." I blinked, wondering what he was talking about. My eyes widened, with recognition.

"Oh! Right. Um, Black was located at a dock in Tacoma."

"Not to far from Seattle." I nod. "So how do you want to go about this?"

"First we need an excuse to leave. Any suggestions?"

"Tell the truth?" He laughed at the face I made, and my heart did another flip. "Okay then, why don't we tell them were going out to get to know each other better, and to get some space?"

"Sounds plausible enough." I said nodding. I opened the door to leave. "Well, you gotta finish getting dressed. I'll get my coat." As I took a step, I felt a hand grab my wrist.

"Hey." I faced Uriel, and stopped breathing when I looked into his eyes. "Thank you, for letting my help." I wondered if I was having an attack of some sort, the way my body was acting.

"You're welcome." Did my voice get lower? I slipped my wrist out of his hand, and quickly marched towards my room.

* * *

We drove to the dock where Black "supposedly" was, and out to start the search. The dock was a bit large, and I knew we wouldn't get much headway if we searched to together.

"Do you have your phone?" I asked.

"Yeah?" He cocked an eyebrow in suspicion.

"We're going to split up. I'll take the left, you take the right. Keep your phone on hand, and text if you see anything."

"I don't like this plan."

"We'll find him much faster if we split up, and it helps to have someone who can get you out of trouble instead of being in trouble with you." He sighed. We walked down, split up and began to search. I looked in every boat for anything that could point to a scientist being there. Notebook, notes, equipment, tools, nothing. Three aisles down I noticed a light come on. I looked up to see that it was getting darker. _Wow, time flies._ I gazed at the ships, but stopped at a small yacht when I saw the name. I moved closer to get a better look at the name. "Meliorationis Pro Futuro", 'improvement for the future', the exact same thing was found in the cover of my father's notebook. I pulled out my phone to text Uriel.

*Found something. Third aisle down*

I put my phone back in my pocket and waited. There was a table in the stern, with paper on it. I wanted to go check them out, but I didn't want the chance of getting caught. Not to mention that I didn't want to worry Uriel by checking the ship without him. I bent down to try and get a look inside, but wasn't able to see. I stood up straight and felt something at the small of my back.

"Don't move and don't make a sound, or I'll shoot you." A deep voice commanded. _Ah, crap._


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

How do I always end up in these situations? Oh wait, I remember now. It's because I'm an idiot who believes in promoting altruism. That's why half of the time I'm in this position for meager pay, and for what? Travel benefits and a large cup of tea from Tim Hortons.

"Do you think she's one of them?" Another male, so I was outnumbered by at least one person. I wondered if the second person was referring his experiments.

"Doesn't matter, she's coming with us. She's a prime test subject, and he's going to use her whether or not they're related." Ugh, disgusting! I really want to zap this guy, but even though lightning is faster than a bullet, a bullet is faster than a body's reflex. The first guy nudged his gun further into my back.

"Get on the boat." I debated which situation was worse, being shot and possibly bleed to death, or go with them, get impregnated by my father, and have some freaky, genetic baby. Luckily for me though, I had another option. I carefully got on the boat, and I turned to see my captors. There were only two of them, both brunette. The one with the gun was taller than the second one and had straight hair, as opposed to the second guy who had riotous curls.

"Sit there." The tall one ordered, gesturing to the bench behind me. I sat down and the tall one sat down on the table in front of me.

"I'll get the boat started." The short one told us, and went of to the bow. The boat stared soon after, and we began to pull out of the dock. After three minutes, I saw Uriel run into view. My attention snapped back to the tall man as he pointed his gun at Uriel. I quickly hatched my escape plan and blew up the engine. There was a bang and spark, causing the tall man to shield his face. Smoke began to waft towards him, and I turned around and jumped out of the boat. I quickly swam back to Uriel at the dock, who knelt down to help me up.

"Are you okay?" He asked, as I stood up.

"Yeah." I turned around to check on the boat, which was smoking quite a bit, then grabbed Uriel's hand and ran back to the car.

"Sorry I'm getting everything wet."

"It's alright. I just hope we can get to the hotel before you catch a cold." I looked outside at the developing storm clouds.

"Another storm's coming in." No sooner had I said it, it started to pour. I caught a sign to a liqueur store. "Pull over, I need to get some whiskey."

"Why?"

"Because alcohol gets rid of colds before they start." Uriel looked at me like I was insane, but pulled over. I quickly went inside to purchase a bottle, then quickly came back out. Fifteen minutes later, we were walking to the front desk of the hotel we came when I first got here, soaking wet. The same woman was at the desk, and stared at us with a shocked expression. "Hi. We were here the day before, and we were wondering if you had a room available for the night?" She checked her computer, then gave us our key. The room was a lot like our last room, however this had a mini bar. Putting the whiskey on the dresser, I took off my jacket and pulled out my phone. I pushed a button and the screen lit up. Letting out a breath of relief, I put my phone down and opened the closet. There were two robes on hangers. I pulled the robe off one and put my jacket on the empty hanger. I took the other robe out and handed it to Uriel as I went into the bathroom. I took a quick shower, dried off, then hang up my clothes on the shower rack. I left the bathroom to see Uriel on the bed in a robe, with his clothes hanging off the dresser. I went to the mini bar, took two glasses, pick up the bottle, and joined him on the bed.

"So what do you want to do, to pass the time?" He asked as I poured him a shot.

"Well, last time we were here I pretty much told my life story. So I think it's your turn." I handed him the glass. He swallowed all of it in one gulp, then immediately went into a coughing fit.

"You could have warned me that it burns." He gasped, I winced.

"Sorry." After a few breathes he was able to talk again.

"I would rather we took turns questioning each other." I scowled.

"But you know everything about me."

"I only remember what you did, I can't remember most of the reasons why." I sighed, and swallowed the drink in one gulp.

"Fine, but I go first." I said, refilling the glasses.

"Alright, ask away." He said taking the shot.

"What's your family like?"

"My dad's native american and my mom comes from a family of Gypsies. Trace is the oldest, followed by me, Vick, Will, Xav, Yves, and Zed." I lift my eyebrows, impressed, and take the shot in my hand.

"Wow, that's amazing." Uriel lays down on his side, head in his free hand, as I refill my glass.

"What about your family?" He asked as I refilled his glass.

"Well I can't speak for my dad, but my mom was Metis and had two older brothers." Uriel gave a look of confusion.

"Metis?"

"Someone who is half Aboriginal and half "European"." Clarity descended on his face, and I inhaled the drink.

"What's your favorite thing to do?" I asked.

"I like to hike when ever possible." He said wistfully. "How about you?" He asked gulping down his drink.

"Same, except I prefer to camp out from time to time." I refilled our glasses. "What made you want to become a forensic analyst?" He sighed.

"Well, I guess I wanted to find justice for victims the best way I knew how. How did you become a private investigator?" He inhaled his drink. I blinked. How _did_ I become a private investigator.

"I can't remember the exact reason, but I think people deserve the answers they're looking for, even if it's not the one they want." I downed my drink, then grinned at him. "What's your most darkest secret?"

"Argh! you had to go there." I giggled as I refilled his glass. "I secretly write poetry." I stopped halfway refilling my glass.

"Are you serious?" He looked away sheepishly, and I laughed as I continued to fill up my glass.

"Tell me about your tattoo's."

"I have the kanji for lightning on my shoulder, above my heart. I have an angel on the small of my back, and I have a phlox on the inside of my right ankle." His face furrowed.

"What's a phlox?" He asked, inhaling his glass.

"It's a flower found mainly in North America. One of it's meanings is Harmony." He reached up and took a strand of my hair between his thumb and middle finger.

"Harmony huh. I bet it's beautiful." He dropped his hand, and I downed my glass. After that everything went fuzzy.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7**_

I slowly regained consciousness and slight awareness. I was naked in bed, and there was something hard, warm, and soft against my back. I felt light burning my eyes through my lids. I moaned and put a hand to the pounding that was my head. I turned away from the light and into the warm object, dropping my hand across it. I slowly opened my eyes to see the last thing I expected to see. I blinked at the naked chest I had draped myself over. I slowly looked up to see Uriel's sleeping face. A feeling of dread came over me. I quickly sat up, then put my head in my hands from the throbbing pain in my head. _What the hell happened last night?_ I looked around the room. The bottle of whiskey was on the bedside table with two empty glasses, and there were two robes on the floor, seemingly thrown there. I put my head back in my hands and tried to think back to last night. We came into the room soaking wet, we took off our clothes to dry, I poured us some whiskey, we were talking while drinking. I stopped breathing as I began to remember something. I had just downed a glass of whiskey, and was looking at Uriel with an uneasy feeling.

"Do you really believe you belong with your soulfinder?" I was slurring as I talked.

"Yep." He made the 'p' pop. "She'll be amazing and beautiful and everything I ever wished for. And she'll love me." My vision blurred as tears streamed down my face. He put his glass on the bedside table, then took the bottle and glass and put them with his glass. He then sat up and gathered me up in his arms.

"Hey. What's wrong? You can tell me." He said, rubbing my back.

"It's not fair!" I cried.

"What's not fair?"

"That you want someone else, when you're mine!" Before he could say anything I kissed him, while shoving him onto his back. I pulled away and looked down at him, his eyes wide. I sniffed as tears fell from my eyes onto his face. "Every time you look at me, it feels like you're looking into my soul. When you smile it makes me feel better inside. You see me for I really am, and make me want to open up. You care about me in a way no one has. And every time I try to deny it, I find I love you even more! So you see?

"She can't have you. Because you belong with me!" I cried. I yelped as I felt myself being flipped onto my back, my wrists held down. I looked up to see Uriel's glittering eyes, tears streaming down the side of my face.

"Are you serious when you say all that?" He asked, his voice full of emotion. Sniffing I nod.

"Yes." He leaned down and gave me a long, tender kiss. When he pulled back, his eyes were glistening.

"You are beautiful. The way your eyes shine and light up like sapphires, and how you try to show who you are through your hair and tattoos. Just makes me want to be closer to you. You are so selfless that you make me feel guilty for not caring about others, as much as you do. And even though your past was full of misery and pain, you still try to love and embrace things." He brushed a lock of hair behind my ear. "You are right. I do belong to you. But only because you are mine!" I cried fresh tears from his confession, and how much joy it gave me. "My soulfinder." He whispered, before kissing me again and-. Well, you don't have to guess what happened next. I jumped at the sound of Uriel moaning, and looked back to see him turn onto his stomach. There were scratch marks all over his back, and he begun to lightly snore. I slowly slipped out of the bed, and went into the bathroom. I closed the door behind me and my hand to my mouth, as dread filled me. _Oh, my, god. I slept with Uriel!_ I looked up at my reflection, and made a face of disgust. I had hickeys everywhere, and I mean _everywhere_. Shaking my head, I grabbed my dry clothes and got dressed. I opened the door and poked my head outside to see if Uriel was up. He was still passed out, and lightly snoring. Opening the door all the way, I tip-toed my way across the room, grabbed my phone and the car key, and quietly exited the room. I made my way downstairs, to the front desk. I caught the woman's attention.

"Hi. My friend had a little to much to drink last night, and I was wondering if you could call his brothers to pick him up? I have business to do and it can't wait." The woman nodded and I rattled of the number. I thanked the woman, then turned and left to go to Indigo's office.

* * *

I reached the top floor and searched for Audra, Indigo's assistant, to ask her to use one of the office computers. A heard a sound come from one of the nearby offices. I walked towards the source of the sound, and opened the door to see Audra making out with Christopher Gray and the desk.

"Ah, god!" I shouted, putting my hand in front of my face while averting my eyes. I heard a yelp and someone swear, then heard the shuffling and scurrying of people trying to look appropriate. I heard someone clear their throat and turned around to see them standing a few inches away from each other.

"Is there something you want?" Audra asked.

"Uh, yeah. I'd like to use one of the computers to do a search." Gray scowled.

"Can't you use your own?" He sneered.

"No, I need to do a specific search and I can only do it here."

"I'll set you up." Audra told me as she walked past me to another office. I crossed my arms and leaned against the door frame, appraising Gray.

"What?" He snapped.

"You do know, Indigo hates office romance-drama." Gray looked flushed.

"It's not office romance. We've been in a stable relationship for six months."

"Is she your soulfinder?" He looked down, ashamed.

"I don't know. We haven't tried a telepathic connection." I cocked an eyebrow at him.

"I assume you both have feelings considering what I just saw. So why don't you try it?" He looked thoughtful when Audra came back.

"You can do your search now." I thanked her, then went to the computer to do some desk work.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8**_

I clicked the mouse to bring the computer to life. I grinned mischievously at the blank screen, it helped to control electricity in this tech-savy era. I put my index, and middle finger on the computer, generating a spark into it. The screen gliched for a second, then brought up the FBI database. It asked for username and password, and I generated another spark. The page changed to the search engine. I typed in the boat's name and got a hit on ownership. The person who owned the boat was Darien Noir. Darien was an anagram for Adrien and Noir was french for black, clever. I typed Darien Noir into the search engine to see what else he had. The man had thirty acres of land on a small island a little off the coast. It also said that he had two other boats, a twenty foot house where his adopted children lived with him, and a private hospital for woman. My hand tightened into a fist as I continued to read the file on him. The man was allowed to live like this for five years, and he was allowed to get away with it because the women volunteered. I pulled out my phone to text Uriel.

*Found Black. I want to go to the dock to get more info. Be back later and hopefully you'll be able to help me plan our next move.*

Sighing, I put my phone and got rid of the database. Hopefully I'll be able to find something at the dock.

I reached the parkade and was walking to the car when I heard a slight scuffle of shoes. I stopped walking and heard the other shoes stop a second after I did. _Great. I have a shadow. _Just then the tall brunette from last night stepped out of the shadows. I did a quick look around me see that he brought a few more with him this time, and I had only a few options of escaping. Tall brunette reached into his pocket as two guys came up from behind to hold me.

"Let's try this again." The tall brunette said, pulling out a syringe. I stomped the heel of my foot into the toes of the person on my left, then rammed my elbow into his nose. I grabbed the guy on my right and threw him into the tall brunette. I bolted to my right and weaved myself through the aisles of cars. I heard a gunshot ring out, and quickly ducked my as I headed towards a pillar. Another shot rang out, and I felt a slicing pain across my right arm as I reached the pillar. I put my hand to my arm, and felt wetness. _Crap._ I heard my phone fall out of my pocket, but didn't care.

"You idiot! Our orders were to bring her alive and unharmed." I panted a bit, then crouched, walking past a few cars. I felt my arm begin to throb and burn, and blood trail down my arm. I looked up to see the parkade exit, only three rows away. If I run fast enough, I might be able to get out and get help, I hissed at the pain in my arm. A goon came into vision and was about to call for help. I jumped up and punched him in the throat. His hand went to his throat as he started to gasp, and I grabbed him and kneed him in the groin. He fell to the floor holding himself, and I ran past him to the exit. I was past two rows, when I saw a shadow and pain exploded in my head. I fell to the ground and felt another wave of pain spike through my head. I let out a moan as black spots clouded my vision. I quickly blacked out after that.

* * *

I had continual bouts of consciousness, until I finally woke up in a grey room. I sat up and felt pain erupt in my head. I put my right arm to my head, then pulled it back when I noticed it felt numb. I pulled my shirt up to see it was stitched. I pulled down my shirt and checked my surroundings. I was laying on a small bed, a foot off the floor, there a toilet at the other end of the room, no windows, and a camera above the door in front of me. I heard the door click open and quickly stood up. I froze at the sight of the person at the door. The man at the door was tall, blond, with hazel eyes, and a smile of relief.

"I'm glad you're alright. I was worried, considering how you were treated before you got here." I glared at Adrien Black as he spoke. He motioned towards me, and I raised my hand with sparks of lightning jumping from finger to finger.

"Don't come any closer." I say threateningly. His eyebrows raised, intrigued.

"Interesting. I wondered what your ability manifest as. Is this all you can do though?" I continued to silently glare at him. He briefly closed his eyes and let out a small chuckle. "I guess this would be the response you would make, after everything you've been told. I don't mean to hurt you, you know."

"And why should I believe you?" I asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Because you hold more value in your current state."

"I don't understand."

"Of coarse you wouldn't. I didn't explain it in the notebook I gave to Mika. I only expressed that you were a genetic singularity." His facial expression turned to hunger ambition that sent chills down my spine. "Compared to you, all the others are just expendable, including Daimion."

"I'm assuming Daimion is the seventh child, right?" His face shown with pride.

"That is correct, and as predicted he is powerful. However, I believe that the amount of power he has is just a fraction compared to yours." He reached for me and I shot a small bolt, hitting cheek. It started to bleed and tentatively touched it.

"Next one goes through your chest." He gave me a condescending look, as if he thought that this was a tantrum.

"If you do that, you'll never understand. Which could lead to harm for those you care for." I froze, seized by fear. He smirked at his victory of getting my cooperation.

"Why should I believe you?" I asked, trying to regain some of my anger.

"What reason would I need to lie? You should rest for now, I'll come back tomorrow to explain everything." He turned around and left. The door closed with a resonating slam.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9**_

I laid on the bed, one leg over the other, and waited for Black to arrive. I heard the door click open. I sat up to see a goon at the door and Black in the hallway.

"I thought I might as well show you the facility while I'm at it." I observed him for a minute, then stood up and went into the hall. As we started to walk, the door slammed shut. "Okay. To start, tell me what you know about the number thirteen."

"It's mainly a symbol of bad luck." I answer.

"Correct. However most people are unaware of how affecting the number is on people, or more importantly bloodlines. When I was a teenager, I found a book on fairy tales. One fairy tale was about a family in a forest, that family consisted of a mother, father, and thirteen children. This family was very loving and peaceful, and would only go to the nearby village to sell things. The thirteenth son however, had a black heart that started to consume him. When the family discovered this, they tried to get rid of the darkness. No matter how hard they tried, they could never get rid of the growing darkness. Until the son was completely consume by the darkness and turned into a demon. The thirteenth son then consumed the hearts of his entire family. When the villagers discovered what happened, they hunted down the thirteenth son and burned him alive." A chill went down my spine.

"Is there a point to the Grim brothers horror story?" He smiled at my impatience.

"It's not the only one. Shortly after I read the story I found that several cultures have similar stories. The Mayans tell of a thirteenth son who was born a powerful wizard One day he turn evil from his power and began to eat people across the land. In the end, a high priest caught him and destroyed him. A Gypsy horror story tells of a clan that was once cursed. The day the thirteenth daughter of the clan's leader was born, a soothsayer came, foretelling that the child was evil and would bring misfortune to the clan. The leader refused to believe the soothsayer, however as the years went by everyone they met always died by a group of animals and their souls gone. The soothsayer came back saying that the daughter would eventually turn on the clan if she wasn't stopped. That night, the leader snuck into his daughter's sleeping quarters and killed her as she slept."

"You seriously can't tell me that you are basing this on folk tales."

"This coming from the girl who could double as Thor?" I couldn't think of another retort. We came upon a room full of pregnant woman. I looked at the women and noticed something wrong. "This is the tranquility room, the mothers come here to relax after their schedule." He explained. I wasn't paying close attention as my eyes were focused on a girl in the corner. The girl looked no older than fifteen or sixteen, and she was reading while absently stroking her distended stomach. I slowly approached her.

"Excuse me." She looked up and smiled.

"Hello."

"I'm Harmony, what's your name?" I asked not thinking of anything else.

"I'm Carrie." She spoke in the same tone of voice, like she was happy.

"Are you happy Carrie?"

"Of coarse. Why wouldn't I be?" I blinked, my anxiety was starting to build.

"How old are you Carrie?"

"Sixteen."

"And what do your parents think about this?" Carrie's happy demeanor changed to a sad one.

"They died a year ago." She changed back to happy. "But I think that they would be proud of what I'm doing."

"Don't you think you're too young to have a baby." I was afraid of what she would answer.

"Not at all. By having my baby, I am helping in creating a better world." She stared at her stomach adoringly, and I wanted to be sick.

"Do all the other woman believe the same thing?"

"Yes, but my baby is special because it is a thirteenth child."I wanted to throw up, but no such feeling arose. I jumped at the touch of hands on my shoulders, but I let them pull me up and away from the room.

* * *

As we continued to walk away from the nightmare that was happening, I looked at Black horrified.

"What are you doing to those women?"

"Daimion helps them remain happy and compliant." I stayed silent trying to get my nerve back.

"Carrie said that her baby was special because it was a thirteenth 's so special about the thirteenth child?"

"I have a theory that the thirteenth child is a conduit, someone who absorbs powers. All those stories say that they eats the hearts or souls of their victims. I think though what actually happens is that the child is actually absorbing savant powers, killing the person in the process."

"Well I don't absorb powers, so you're obviously wrong." He scoffed.

"Another part of my theory is that the ability works like a drug addiction. If it's a tiny amount between long periods of time the person will remain sane. If they take a small amount on a regular basis, the craving will eventually grow until it's all that drives them."

"How can you think that all of this is true?" I asked, skeptical. He smirked arrogantly.

"Because my ability is to see everything. The truth, the end games, the connections." He let the sentence hang in the air. I stared at him trying to figure out how to beat him. He took a deep, then let it out. "I think the children are next." He started walking and I followed him, not knowing what else to do.

"What did Carrie mean when she said she was helping create a better future?"

"The children are going to guide and heal the world to Utopia. Savants will no longer have to hide from the people." I started to lose my nerve again.

"And what are you going to do to me?"

"First I'm going to test you to see your strengths and limits."

"And then?"

"Then, I'm going to use you to help create a better world with the rest of your family." Dread filled me, at his words. We reached the children's area, they were using their abilities and playing with each other. I couldn't let what Black was planning come true, but I had no way of stopping him. My thoughts drifted to Uriel, then I remembered. My phone dropped out of my pocket. I should be gone long enough that they're backtracking my steps._ You forget. They don't know what you found and where you found it._ I'll have to tell Uriel then, and get his family to help. In the mean time, I'll have to do my bit from here. I looked from Black to the children. He had to stop here no matter what.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 10**_

After the tour, I was sent back to my room to rest for tomorrow. I waited until it was well after sunset before I started to telepathically tried to call out for Uriel.

_Uriel?_ No response. _Uriel. Are you out there? Can you hear me?_

_ Harmony?_

_ Oh thank god._

_ Are you okay? What's going on?_

_ I don't have much time, tell everyone what we've been doing. We're going to need their help._

_ Harmony, what happened? We found your phone by some blood._

_ I got shot-I'm fine now. I need you to look for a way to nail Black. He goes by the name Darien Noir now._

_ Where are you?_

_ The last place you want me to be._

_ Can you escape?_

_ It doesn't matter, I have to stay._

_ What? _He sounded outraged. _Why?_

_ Because I need to help the people here. You also must _never _contact me, I'll talk to you when I can._

_ Why? _I showed him Black's discussion about the thirteenth child. _Oh baby._

_ I can handle it. Just focus on finding a way to get Black. I'll talk to you again soon._

_ Be careful. _I smirk.

_Of course. After all, I have an archangel looking out for me._

I dropped the link, and felt something off. It was an unsettling feeling. I shouldn't worry, Uriel will find something. I can hold on. I have to.

* * *

"Alright, first testing. Are you ready?" I looked back at Black. After I dropped the link, I immediately passed out. The next thing I knew, a bright shown upon me, and it was time for my testing. I was escorted to a white room with a glass wall in the middle. There was five engines on my side of the wall. The engines were hooked up to machines on the other side of the wall. Black was there, along with a dark-haired man with similar features. _You must be Daimion_. I looked back to see my escort leave the room, and heard the click of a lock. Black caught my attention with his question and I nodded.

"We're ready to begin." Daimion said apathetically.

"Excellent. Let's begin then." Black said enthusiastically. "Start all the engines, simultaneously." I put my palms together and focused on creating an electrical current. I opened my eyes and pulled my palms away from each other. Lightning was streaming between my palms. I turned over my palms and the lightning shot into the engines. Eventually, all the engines were running at max and I was starting to feel the strain. I glanced up to see Black give Daimion a nod. Daimion nodded back, then stared at me with intent.

_Control. _

I felt a surge shoot down my spine and spread to my entire body. I felt every molecule in my body begin to tremor, my breathing seized. My senses dulled as I fell to my knees, my arms still outstretched. Everything in that moment seemed to be in slow motion and lightning fast. There was a flash, an explosion, and the sound of glass shattering. After a second I fell on my side, breathing heavily, tremors starting to die. I remained oblivious to everything around me until I heard glass crunching.

"Amazing." Black commented with awe.

"Obviously even the smallest amount of shared power greatly increases the energy output of the conduit." Daimion noted.

"And it creates an immediate reaction when there is a high concentration of power being used. Tomorrow afternoon we'll try to observe her reactions in a telepathic conversation." I heard more crunching, then felt the closeness of a body and a hand on my arm. "You did well my dear. You can rest and relax now, we'll continue on tomorrow." I have never heard anything so relieving and depressing.

I went to the tranquillity room to try and talk to some of the mothers. However, when I got there the room was nearly empty. The only other person in the room was Carrie, looking exactly as she did yesterday in the same spot. I grabbed a chair and slowly walked toward her.

"Carrie?" She snapped her head at me with a surprised look. "Can I join you?" She smiled.

"Of course." I brought my chair closer and sat down.

"Where are the others?" I asked, gesturing to the empty room.

"The morning classes haven't finished yet."

"Then, shouldn't you be with them?" She looked down at her stomach.

"My baby is due soon. Dr. Noir doesn't want any of the babies to be affected if I suddenly go into labor." I felt truly sorry for the girl and the life she's been dealt.

"Carrie, did you remember what asked yesterday?"

"You asked if I was happy." She asked, looking confused.

"I would like you to answer the question again, but this time I want to think. I want you to think really hard about any worries, concerns, anything that gives you the tiniest feelings of unhappiness." Carrie made a distant look.

"I suppose, I guess I'm worried that I won't be a good mother."

"Every new mother has that fear. My best friend had a panic attack because she was scared." I explained, smiling a little.

"What happened?"

"Six months into her pregnancy, she phones me, crying hysterically. Saying that she'll be a terrible mother and that she'll have raise her children by herself because her husband is never at home." I smiled at the memory. Victor, at some point, called Karla for help, who then in turn managed to calm Indigo down.

"Is she alright?" Carrie asked anxiously, I nodded.

"She has two beautiful girls, and she and her husband will lay down their lives for them." I focused back to Carrie. "Anything else that makes you unhappy?" She looked away, grief etching her face.

"I miss my parents. I sometimes wish that they were here to support me." I nodded sympathetically.

"I know how painful it is, losing someone you love." She looked back to me.

"Did you lose someone?" I looked at the floor.

"I lost my mom when I was seven. Not a day goes by where I don't think about her."

"What about your dad?"

"Dr. Noir is my father." I said with a sad smile.

"Really?" I nodded. "Is that why you two were together for over an hour?"

"No, he was actually helping me with my power. I'm a thirteenth child as well." I explained, nodding towards her baby.

"Didn't Dr. Noir teach you when you were younger?" Carrie asked, sounding alarmed.

"No. He was forced out of the country before I was born." I replied stoically.

"And your mom took care of you until she died." She stated. I nodded.

"She'd sometimes tell me that I was the best thing that happened to her." There was a moment of silence.

"What was your mother's name?" Carrie asked.

"Mika."

"Mika, that's a nice name. I think that's what I'll name the baby." I looked up at Carrie with amazement. I rubbed my eyes as they began to water, then noticed the women coming in. At that moment, all I wanted was a little space. I stood, and looked down at Carrie.

"I'm gonna go to my room. See you tomorrow, okay?" She smiled.

"Absolutely." I felt another pang of sympathy. I gave a shaky smile, then turned and left for my room.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter 11**_

When I got to my room, I realized how bored I was going to be. I sighed, wishing for a training room to practice my Aikido. _Well maybe you should meditate. You haven't done that for a while. _I sat cross-legged on my bed and focused on clearing my head. As I took slow, deep breaths, my body felt weightless as my mind cleared of any thought. Before I knew it, I began to reach out for Uriel.

_Harmony? Are you okay?_

_ I'm fine. I just wanted to know how it was going. _Good enough excuse, he didn't really need to know that I missed the sound of his voice.

_Nothing yet, but we're working on it. What happened with the testing? _I sighed and leaned back onto the bed. One arm curled around my head, the other on my stomach.

_It's difficult to describe, but it didn't . . . Feel good. I'm scared of experiencing the feeling again._

_ We can come get you-_

_ I can't. _

_ Harmony, I can't handle anything bad happen to you. _Tears welled in my eyes at the worry in his voice.

_There is a sixteen year old girl here, about to give birth at any second. Her baby is going to be just like me._

_ For once, could you be selfish and come home!_ I could hear anger and fear resonate in his voice.

_Are you telling me to leave these people, and let the psycho escape because you want me to be safe? _The question was rhetorical, but I wanted to hear his answer none the less.

_Why are you being so stubborn?_

_ Because some moments in life are beautiful and precious, and every one deserves a chance to it._

_ Please, _please_, don't do this._

_ Don't cry my archangel. Everything will be alright, I promise._ I ended the link and lowered my arm over eyes. Tears silently slid down the side of my face.

* * *

My eyes snapped open at the feeling of unsettlement. I got up and walked to the door to see if it was open. The door opened and I started looking for the source. I turned down a hallway and saw a guard standing in front of a door. There was a large window to the room, and dread slowly replaced the unsettlement as I walked toward it. I looked into the room and saw Carrie laying, restrained on a bed, her face contorting from pain and crying. My eyes widened as I realized what was happening and I quickly went to the door. I felt the guard's arms grab me from behind and drove my heel into his foot. He let one of his arms go and I kicked him into the opposing wall. He slowly slid to the ground and I opened the door, went to Carrie. She was breathing heavily and crying out for help.

"Carrie, it's me, Harmony. I'm going to help you." I said grabbing her hand.

"Please. It hurts so much." She sobbed.

"It's going to be okay. The next time it hurts, just squeeze my hand okay?" She nodded. "Now I want you to take a deep breath, and keep taking them alright?"

She started deep breathing. After a few minutes she squeezed my hand and screamed out in pain. I looked down the bed to see blood seeping from her abdomen. I turned to her face with panic, and saw that she was looking pale. I checked her pulse, it was faint and thready.

"Carrie? Carrie wake up." I was gently smacking her cheek until she opened her eyes. She blinked for a full minute until we heard a baby's cry, then we looked down. I saw the blood-covered baby, and quickly grabbed her and brought her into Carrie's line of site. Carrie made a small smile at the baby.

"Mika would definitely suit her." She said, closing her eyes. "Please take care of her for me." Her voice trailed off, and her body went slack. I stood there frozen and numb, unbelieving that this was actually taking place. The baby began to cry loudly, as if she knew her mother was gone. I heard the door open, and footsteps come towards me. I looked up to see Black examine Carrie.

"Mother is deceased. Appears to have died shortly after childbirth." I blinked at him. Was he seriously reacting this way? "Check the baby, make sure it's fine."

I felt the baby being taken from my arms, but all my attention was focused on the man in front of me.

"Did you know that she was going to die?" The light flickered, and he noticed.

"I think you should go back to your room-."

"Answer the question!" I shouted, barely noticing the electronics around me going on the fritz. I felt myself powering up, and heard Black shouting for me to be restrained. I saw a guard come towards me, and flipped him on his back. Two more came toward me, I punched the closest one in the nose and threw into the wall beside me and kicked the other one in the crotch. Then there were five guards grabbing me, and I started thrashing against them. I felt a sharp sting in my neck, then descended in darkness.

* * *

I blinked myself awake, and saw that I was in a dark room. A bright light went on, and I covered my eyes to spot a glass wall. I dropped my hand as my eyes adjusted to the brightness. Black walked into view on the other side of the wall, and gave me what I think was a disappointed look.

"Do you know what you did wrong?" He asked, his voice sounding distorted. I ignored him and studied my surroundings. The room was mainly concrete, aside from the glass wall and steel door with no handle. Next to the glass wall was a voice box, where Black's voice was coming from. I stood up and slowly walked towards the wall.

"I thought you took care of the mothers." I said accusingly.

"We do-."

"Really? Then why did you leave that girl alone with no one to help her give birth to her baby?"

"Why does it matter to you?"

"I don't like people who make others suffer for their own personal gain." He smirked.

"Then you are naive. That is the only way to survive in the world." He sighed. "You are to stay here until I deem you able to behave appropriately. Should you rebel, I might be forced to hurt someone close to you." I scoffed.

"That is a total bluff and you know it."

"Really? I know for a fact that you are quite attached to Indigo Conners, recently Benedict, and her new family. Especially one of the sons, I believe Uriel is his name." Anxiety filled me, and I quickly replaced it with anger.

"You touch any of them, and there nothing that will stop me from coming after you." I seethed.

"That may be true, but it still wouldn't take away any damage I might have done. Now would it?" My anger dissipated, as I backed up into the wall. I slid to the floor, completely filled with fear. The light turned off, and I brought my knees to my chest. I wanted to connect to Uriel, but after all that I did today I wasn't sure if that was a good idea. I put my head to my knees as the loneliness consumed me, and cried out my pain and sadness.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapter 12**_

A loud clang woke me up and I opened my eyes to darkness. I sat up and waited for my eyes to adjust. I spotted a plate of food and crawled toward it. The light went on as I reached the plate, and I looked at the glass wall to see Damion. I stopped moving and sat there, looking at him.

"We decided that we should still conduct your tests. It might be best if you took a few bites before we started." I stared at him, unflinching. He sighed, then focused all his attention on me. For a moment I didn't feel anything, then a wave of anxiety suddenly came over me. My breaths were coming out in gasps as I hunched over from the emotional assault. The anxious feeling was slowly being replaced by a cold, calculating feeling. I looked back at Damion and felt a subtle hunger. Frightened, I looked around for a solution. My eyes caught sight of a fork on the plate. I reached for it, the movement strained. Grabbing it, I gripped the fork tightly and drove the fork into the stitches on my arm. I collapsed, still driving the fork into my arm, and started to breathe heavily. I closed my eyes and turned my head into the cold ground, vaguely feeling the blood trail down my arm.

"I can make you anything I want you to feel. Of course you probably realize this already." I tried to glare at him, but I think I failed. "I started with anxiety because it stimulates an immediate response. Next I'm going to try happiness, then anger, then varying stages of each." I pulled the fork out of my arm and sat up. Closing my eyes, I took a deep breath and mentally prepared for the coming onslaught. I opened my eyes, ready for the next attack.

* * *

I didn't know where I was, but I was going through some torture. I looked down and saw that I was stabbing myself. That doesn't make sense, why would I stabbed myself. I opened my eyes to a sterile room restrained to a gurney, and hooked up to different monitors. My body felt like I was on fire, and I started thrashing. I heard a door open and turned my head to see Black coming towards me, which caused to start thrashing even more. Black then began petting my head, slowly making my body relax.

"You need to calm down, or your condition will get worse." He informed.

"What happened to me?" I asked, my voice raspy.

"We were testing to see what a subtle, steady exposure of savant talent would do to you, and whether emotional state had any reverence. During the testing you were repeatedly stabbing yourself, we believe that you were trying keep yourself present by focusing on something else. After about four hours, you were showing signs of delirium, your body temperature was rising, and your eyes were glazed over with pupils dilated. We tried to stabilize you to normal, however approaching you evoked some primal response and you attack us. I gave you a large sedative, but it didn't come into affect until half an hour later. We had to restrain you for your own good, and we are going to keep you restrained until you vitals are back to normal."

So the dream was real, well that's nice to know. The power went out suddenly, and Damion burst through the door.

"The FBI are here! We have to leave before the destroy everything." I stilled for a moment, astonished. _Uriel's here. _

"Take her, I'll go get the baby and meet you on the boat." Well, no way I was going to let that happen. I had to stop that plan from happening. An idea quickly came to me.

"Daddy?" I asked, childlike. Both men focused on me with surprised expressions. "Daddy I'm scared, please don't leave me." Black was the first to regain his seriousness.

"She's probably delirious again. I'll take her, she'll most likely make a scene if you take her. We'll wait out in the shed, then leave when they are all gone." Damion nodded, and went to get baby Mika. Black returned his attention to me and unfastened my restraints. He put his arms around me, and helped me sit up, and stand up. My body suddenly felt heavy, and I leaned against him for support.

"I'm scared." I mumbled.

"Everything's going to be fine. We're just going to a place nearby to prepare for a trip." We started walking out the room and down the hall.

"A trip where?" Keeping up my charade that I was five.

"Some place far away, with no one to hurt us are scare us." His condescending tone was _really_ starting to annoy me. I was feeling weaker by the second and was stumbling every few steps. We reached a staircase and I stared to sway a bit. I had to incapacitate him for a few minutes. I looked at the stairs and the thought of pushing him down them came to mind, but the way he was holding onto me I would probably fall with him. We started going down the stairs, as I weighed the pros and cons of this part of the plan._ The chances of you breaking your neck are very slim. Not saying that this isn't a stupid idea, but you've made worse decisions. _Thanks me. We reached halfway down the stairs, and I used the last reserve of strength I had to push him down the rest of the stairs. I closed my eyes and felt Black let go of me as we crashed towards the steps. I felt myself rolling and pain exploding kind of, everywhere. When I felt myself stop, I opened my eyes and felt a warm weight across my legs. I lifted up on my left hand, then leaned onto my right so I could see my legs. I managed to notice that my legs were still on the staircase before pain exploded in my wrist, causing me to crash to the floor again. I lifted myself up again , right arm to my chest, and tried to draw my legs out from under the weight. After a few minutes, I managed to bring my legs in, and noticed a numbing pain from my left ankle. After a few deep breaths, I brought my right leg up so I was in a kneeling position. I tried to stand up, but teetered for a moment and started falling to the right. Luckily it was into the wall, and I tried again. After a few minutes, I started walking, unsteadily thanks to my injured ankle. My vision blurred as I walked, and after ten more steps I noticed three figures coming towards me. I stopped and blinked the blurriness away to see Victor, Uriel, and Xav rushing towards me. Feeling renewed, I took a few more steps and managed to stumble into Uriel's arms. I closed my eyes as we wrapped our arms around each other, and savored the sensation of him there.

"Wow. You are the embodiment of hell." I opened my eyes and turned to look at Xav.

"Thanks, I feel it too." I joked, leaning into Uriel. I turned to Victor. "There is a man with a baby nearby, who looks a lot like him. You must get that baby, no matter what." I told him, gesturing to Black on the staircase. Victor nodded, and headed towards the stairs.

"Let's try to fix you up a bit." Xav said, motioning towards me.

"Don't, it will only make me worse." I told him, shrinking away.

"I take it this has something to do with what Black mentioned about you?" Uriel asked, I nodded.

"Yeah, like some freaky psychic OD or withdrawal." I said wearily. My knees buckled, and Uriel picked up my legs.

"You know, I think that's the first time you got swept off your feet." He said. I closed my eyes and smiled at his silliness.

"Bro, she needs to be check out as soon as possible, otherwise she's going to be in a lot of pain."

"What do you suggest, we can't exactly take her to the hospital and tell them that she's over-dosing on savant energy." Uriel retorted.

"Tell them I fainted, and you're taking me home." I whispered. I felt a gentle pressure to my forehead.

"You are just brilliant. Do you know that?"

"Just take me home, beautiful archangel." I soon felt us moving, and began to truly relax.

"What did she call you?" Xav asked.

"I'll tell you later." Was the last thing I heard before passing out.


	13. Chapter 13 (Epilogue)

_**Chapter 13**_

After passing out, I had on and off dreaming coupled with the feeling of dying. It lasted, what felt like forever, until I finally opened my eyes. My body felt weighed to the bed, and I was starting to feel like I was suffocating. I tried to sit up and realized that someone was on top of me. I looked down to see Uriel laying on top of me, looking as beautiful as ever. Not even resisting the temptation, I proceeded to kiss his entire face. His lips, eyes, nose, cheeks, forehead, I even gently nipped his earlobe.

"I never would have taken you as someone who takes advantage of some one who is asleep." Uriel commented before opening his eyes.

"If you were that much against it, you could have stopped at any time." He smirked, then turned serious and put his forehead to mine.

"Your fever's dropped, finally." He pulled back to look at me. "Are you in pain anywhere?" I shook my head. Just then the door opened and Xav poked his head inside the room.

"Is it safe?" He asked. I cocked an eyebrow at him, then turned to Uriel who frowned at him.

"She's fine, stop being an idiot." Xav made an unconvinced face and walked warily toward the bed. Uriel sat up, then helped me sit up.

"So what's up doc?" I asked

"Aside from being attacked by my over-dosed sister, and being unable to treat her wounds, I'm just hunky-dory." He exclaimed sarcastically.

"I thought you'd be peachy considering what I've put you through." Xav frowned at me.

"Whatever, just give me your wrist." I held my wrist out, and he gingerly examined it. "Should be better in a couple of days, and since you've been in bed I can assume the same for your ankle. Now onto your other wounds, as far as I can tell all of them were shallow enough that they won't scar. Except for your arm, that's going to be permanent." I shrugged.

"That's fine, I've had worse." Xav started to look uncomfortable then.

"I know you probably don't want to talk about this, but what happened?" I gave him a skeptical look.

"How about tomorrow, that way everyone can listen." Uriel advised. Xav nodded, got up and left. I sighed and leaned against Uriel.

"Have I told you how much I love you today?"

"Hmm." He kissed my temple, then sighed. "_Do_, you want to talk about it?"

"Not right this second." I closed my eyes for a second, then snapped them open when I remembered baby Mika. "Did you get the baby?" I asked anxiously.

"Yes, we did." I let out a breath of relief. "I take it she's, the baby you were talking about."

"Yeah. Her mother was a nice girl."

"What happened?" I took a deep breath before I started to talk.

"I had a bad feeling and went to see what it was. I found her restrained to a bed, screaming and crying. She died shortly after the baby was born. Black came in and acted as if the baby was all that mattered." My voice was starting to crack.

"Shh, it's alright." He petted me. I took a shuddering breath and let it out.

"I attacked Black shortly after he took the baby, then was put in a cell to "learn to behave" while they continued to test me. They decided to give me a continuous feed of savant energy, which made me almost lose my mind if I didn't stabbed myself." Uriel stopped petting me and looked down at me.

"You stabbed yourself?"

"Only with a fork, and it was the only way I knew to get rid of the craving to take their powers." Uriel leaned back and sighed. "Not much happened after that. I was sedated, and restrained so I wouldn't hurt myself, or others. You guys came, Black tried to escape, taking me with him. I pushed down the stairs and then stubbled into you." After I finished, we lapsed into silence.

"I take it, you want to take care of the baby." I nodded.

"I have to make sure she grows up healthy, and not homicidal."

"You know how difficult that's going to be right?" He asked, with a hint of amusement.

"Well, I wasn't going to ask this until later but." I shifted to sit directly in front of him, his hand in both of mine. "Uriel Benedict . . . Will you move in with me?" He blinked, then started to laugh.

"I love you Harmony, but I'm not that kind of man. When I find the person I love, I marry that person."

"I don't know about this marrying deal, what's involved?"

"I will love you always, and stay with you forever, and help you raise beautiful children to come." He held my face in both hands and kissed me.

"Well with that kind of offer, who wouldn't say yes." We both grinned at each other, kissed, then went back to sleep.

* * *

A lot can happen in three months, especially for me. Black went to jail for life, I married Uriel, Trace and Diamond's announcement of having a baby, Uriel and I adopting baby Mika, us getting a small house we both could afford, I had was now doing desk work instead of tailing people, and everyday since then was beautiful. Right now I was debating whether or not those three months were worth having my head in my bedroom toilet. Never did I expect to go to the doctor to have him tell me I was three months pregnant. I knew it was my fault entirely, because _I _was the one who suggested to stay at a hotel with a bottle of whiskey. Obviously I forgot what a deadly combination that can be. Moaning, I made a mental note to never drink whiskey again. I heard the front door open and close, and smiled at the thought of Uriel. _May as well tell him the news._ I got up, went downstairs straight to Uriel. He hugged and kissed me, then looked upstairs.

"How long has she been asleep?" He asked in a quiet voice.

"About an hour."

"So we have a few minutes." He led me to the couch and sat me on his lap.

"So, you remember that hiking trip we were planning for next week?" He nodded. "Well, we're going to have to cancel." He pulled back and looked at me confused.

"Why?"

"Well, I don't think you would approve me hiking with the baby."

"But we're not bringing Mika."

"Not that baby." He narrowed his eyes at me, then they widened with comprehension.

"How? We haven't-"

"Actually we have. Remember whiskey night?"

"Vaguely."

"Try harder." He looked distant as he tried to remember, then formed a silent 'oh' as he focused back on me. "So, I know it's a little early to have another kid, but I think we can handle it." He blinked, then smiled, closed his eyes, and put his forehead against mine.

"You know, I'm really glad you don't do field work anymore."

"Eh, field work's overrated anyway." He opened his eyes and kissed me.

"I love you."

"Would I be here otherwise?" I asked, wrapping my arms around his neck. I leaned forward about to kiss him, but stopped when I heard Mika cry.

"I'll take care of it." He moved me off his lap, and onto the couch. I sat there watching him go upstairs to take care of Mika. Sighing, I looked out the window to the world, and thought back to three months ago, when all I wanted was to bring Black down and just live in peace. Funny how life turns out sometimes. I would do it all over again, just to be with Uriel right now. Whether it was worth dealing with morning sickness, could be answered tomorrow.


	14. Acknowledgements and Preview

_**Acknowledgements**_

I would like to thank everyone who read this story, and to apologize for the long absence. I had the worst case of writers block, topped with exams and driving lessons. But Oxford and I toughed it up and made it through. I'm also so thankful for this story to be finished so I could start my next one, which I hope you will love. I'm also thankful for the fresh supply of ice cream to help me through the long, hot summer days ahead. Well, I'm off on another story. Write to you later!

Preview of next story : **Saving Aires**

There was another knock at the door, and I ignored it just like the first one. I thought back to that old saying, "If you leave it alone, it will leave you alone". The knocking turned into hammering with a voice.

"Hello! Could you please let me in, it's pouring." A yank? No way in hell was I letting in some yank! My door continued to be pounded. Growling, I tossed off the sheets, grabbed my sweater off my dresser, and headed downstairs. I strode to the door and swung it open before he could further damage it. My sight turned on and I saw the different colors his 'aura'. There was a scarlet, expressing that he was easy going, blended with blue for loyalty and pink for love and compassion. There was also a bit of yellow, meaning he was anxious. It was definitely a change from the people I saw recently, aside from Tori, Gem, and Adam. The yank then started to spout gibberish, which after a minute I realized was him trying to speak dutch.

"Would you just get in before you further butcher the language? Or worse yet, catch pneumonia?" I shouted in english, glaring at him. He stopped talking, muttered a thank you, picked up something, then finally entered. I slammed the door shut as he passed me. I inhaled his scent, and relaxed a bit. He smelled like rain, which made sense since it was pouring, but I have always loved the smell of rain. Shaking off the sentimentality, I crossed my arms and turned to face the yank.

"Thank you, my name's Will Benedict." I gaped at him. _This_ was the friend my younger siblings asked to help me? That's it, when this was over I'm going to kill them. Groaning in frustration, I put my hand to my forehead.

"Just tell me if it Tori or Gemini who put you up to this."

"Um, both." Yep, they were both dead. "I take it you're Aires?"

"How long are you here for again?"

"A few months I think." Sighing, I dropped my hand and leaned back against the wall.

"Before I show you to your room we need to go over some rules. One, put everything back where it was If you're finished using it. Two, if you plan on cleaning or moving things, tell me before hand. Three, you are to join me every Sunday for church."

"Do the lights work?" I just about snapped right there.

"Did you even listen to a word I said?" I shouted, angrily.

"Yes, but I'm finding it hard to see." I took a deep breath and counted to ten.

"I'm going back to bed. Your room is on the right, mine is on the left, and my studio is at the end." I went to go to the stairs, but hit something and nearly crashed to the floor. Will managed to catch me before I hit the ground and pulled me against him. His smell over-flooded my thinking, and all I could focus on was the smell of rain and the feel of Will's arms.

"I'm sorry, I thought my suitcase was in plain sight." Frowning, I pulled back to look him in the face.

"They didn't tell you?" Please God, tell me he knows.

"Tell me what?" I was starting to really hate my siblings. "Maybe if the lights were on you would be able to see."

"It wouldn't help. You were probably right, and it was in plain sight, but sight is something I lack of." A splash of grey appeared in his aura, he was very confused.

"I don't understand."

"I'm blind." He still stood there, the orchid spreading all over. I let out a frustrated sigh. "Would you just go? I'm tired and want to go to bed." The grey and yellow cleared, he picked up his suitcase and went upstairs. After I heard the door open and close, I went upstairs to my room. I put my sweater back on the dresser and climbed back into bed. I tried to get comfortable, but every time I closed my eyes, Will Benedict invaded my mind. I quickly grabbed my iPod from the dresser, put it in my ears, and pressed play. I tried to relax to the music, but still couldn't get Will out of my mind. _Well, this is going to be fun, and long._


End file.
